This invention relates to edge finished sheets, such as a tarpaulins, which in use are tied down to form secure coverings or enclosures.
Sheets, adapted to be tied down so that they can serve as coverings or enclosures, are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,354,472, 3,520,004, 3,683,427 and 3,766,573 disclose sheets which can be used as pool covers, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,796 discloses a sheet which can form an air-inflated enclosure. Each of these sheets has been adapted to be securely tied down about all or most of its periphery to cover or enclose a space beneath the sheet. However, the periphery of each of these sheets has been inevitably subjected to forces which have tended to tear the edges of the sheet unless the sheet has been specially reinforced, for example, by providing grommets where the sheet has been tied down along its edges.
As a result, ways have been sought for making the edges of a sheet, to be used as a covering or enclosure, more resistant to tearing without the need for special reinforcement.